Episode 7491 (13th December 2010)
Plot John hides Charlotte's sinister scrapbooks from Alan and Dorothy but is forced to play the grieving fiancé and stay and comfort them. Fiz begs the nurses to tell her what's wrong with Hope. Chesney and Katy desperately try to contact John. Sally can barely conceal her contempt as Kevin consoles distraught Tyrone. She storms out of the house. Nick and Claire remember Ashley together. Nick offers to pay for Ashley's wake at the Rovers. Claire accepts. Rita returns from hospital and is shaken by the state of the Street. Fiz is told that Hope has contracted an infection and needs an immediate blood transfusion. Fiz is frantic with worry and John is nowhere to be seen. John finally manages to get away from Dorothy and Alan. He tells them he's taking Charlotte's diary as a keepsake. They inform him that the funeral's on Monday. Sally arrives in the Rovers the worse for drink. She bumps into Pam and is aghast to realise she and Bill already knew about baby Jack. She rushes off. A detective questions Nick about the gas problems at The Joinery and why he failed to report it. Nick's horrified to realise that he could be held responsible for the crash. Becky meets Kylie in a park. Hating herself, she hands over the stolen money and attacks Kylie, threatening to kill her if she ever lays eyes on her again. Dimitri hands over Max to an emotional Becky. Kylie and Dimitri leave. Sally tells Kevin that she won't be the villain by telling Tyrone the truth. Kevin wants everything back to normal but Sally decrees their marriage over; she wants him out. John finally arrives at the hospital. Anxious Fiz tells him that if the transfusion is unsuccessful, they could lose their baby daughter. In the Rovers, the Barlows announce that Peter's on the mend. Steve's thrilled when Becky arrives home with Max. Becky is consumed with guilt as she hugs her family. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Jack Dobbs - Alex & Ellis Williamson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nurse - Sarah Totty *Dorothy Hoyle - Jean Fergusson *Alan Hoyle - John Woodvine *Doctor - Kate Bowes Renna *Police Detective - Sean Wilton *Dimitri - Sal Fawzi (Credited as "Sal Fanzi") Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Waiting area and corridor *Charlotte Hoyle's house - Kitchen, dining area and exterior *Park Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A fire officer arrives to investigate the gas problems at the Joinery; a child's life hangs in the balance as a blood transfusion is called for; and an irate Becky meets Kylie in the park. (Note: The fire officer was changed to DS Miller, a policeman, in the transmitted episode) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 12,350,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2010 episodes